The Akatsuki Got There First
by Stinger5
Summary: I was found by the Akatsuki. What if i was raised by them? It's me on the dark side. Hehe. Rated T for language. Hilarious situations. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, My big chance

**Ok, My big chance. I'm gonna do a nice fanfic, only of me if the Akatsuki find me first. This might be crazy, so buckle up. Oh, and it will be in third person. Plus, I don't care how and when like Orochimaru defected and Sasori died. It's my damn fanfic and you wil LIKE IT. **

**I don't own Naruto. If I did, Tobi would walk around with a pimp hat and cane. **

"**Tobi's a pimpin' good boy"**

Chapter One

The New Kid

THUMP The teenager hit the ground. He was knocked out. Two figures in matching black uniforms with red marks on them walked up. "Hm. Interesting. Should we take him and show him to the boss?" the black-haired man asked. "I personally wanted a little snack, but I figure this might be fore the better." The blue man with a large sword stated. "You carry him then." The other man said. The shark demon sweatdropped. "What? Why me?" he asked. "You're obviously not doing anything." His partner said. "You're carrying a can of beans, and they're even in your pocket. I'm carrying Samehada." The blue man said. The dark-haired man's red eyes flashed. The shark man sighed. "Alright." He said as he picked up the teenager on the ground, and walked back to the lair.

The teen woke up slowly, only to see a hand with a mouth and tongue sticking out waving in front of his face. "AHHH." He yelled and fell out of bed in shock. The blonde laughed. "You ok, un?" The teen got back up and on the bed. "Ouch…where are I?" the teenager asked. "You're in our lair." The blonde said. "Ohhhhk." The teen said. He ran his fingers through his rough black hair. "What is your name?" He asked. The blonde smiled. "Deidara, and you?" "Will." He said. "Pleasure to meet you, Will." Deidara said, sticking out his hand. Will went to shake it, but remembered the hand. "Uh….that's alright." Will said. "Damn. You're quicker then some people. I got so many people with that trick." Deidara said. Suddenly, the door opened. A shadow seemed to walk in. "Pein." Deidara said. "He's awake. Good." Pein said. "What's going on here?" Will asked. Deidara left. "We are a group called the Akatsuki. Our quest is to seal the nine demons, so the world will be at peace." Pein said. Will said nothing. "Right now, you don't know your abilities. You were dragged here through a wormhole Orochimaru summoned when he escaped to deter us." Pein said. "Who?" Will asked.

"An old member. But now, I will introduce you to the group." He said. Will got up slowly, still a little sore. They arrived in a large meeting room. He saw several people. Very odd people. "Zetsu." Pein said, pointing to the man with a fly trap around his head. "Hello. Nice to make acquaintance with you." He said. "YOYOYO WAZZAPENIN HOMIE." He then said. Will was stricken with shock. "Did he just…" "Zetsu has a white side, and a black side. Like two personalities. That's why he doesn't have a partner." Pein said. "WORD." Zetsu said. "He's our hunter. Next is Deidara. You know him." Deidara waved his hand, the tongue coming out. "He uses clay to make explosives." Pein said. "KATSU." Deidara said, and something blew up beside Will, making him jump. "Anyway, he is partnered with Sasori. The red haired man. He is a puppet master." Pein said. Sasori just waved. "Then is Itachi. Master at genjutsu and possesses the Mangekyo Sharingan." He said. Itachi said nothing.

"It was him and Kisame, the blue man, who found you." Pein said. Kisame just wove, his massive sword behind him. "You a freaking shark?" Will asked. Kisame sweatdropped. "What gave that away?" Kisame asked. "Kakuzu. He is a greedy bastard with the ability to separate limbs. His partner is Hidan. He worships Jashin, and is immortal." The man with silver hair and a three pronged scythe waved. "Whoa. Kick ass." Will said. "Next is the only girl, Konan. She's paired with me, but will be paired with you, that is if you can pass." Pein said. Konan smiled and waved. "What can you do?" Will asked. A piece of paper came up and cut Will on the finger. "OW. Bitch." Will said, sucking on his now bleeding paper cut. "Mmm. Blood." Kisame said. Itachi slapped him upside the head. "But...how?" I asked. "You don't know anything about chakra?" Pein asked. "Huh?" Will asked. Pein sighed. "This is gonna be a long day. KONAN. You will show the new kid the ropes." He said.

The next week was consisting of hardcore training. Will first had to know what chakra was, then had to be taught how to use it. Will still had a hard time getting the signs right. "HORSE. TIGER. MONKEY…FUCK I FORGET THE MONKEY SIGN." Will said. Konan showed him the sigh. "Oh damn it. I forgot. Alright." Will finally got a chain of signs going. Konan would give him words and Will would do the sign. "Alright. You got it." Konan said. "Transform." Will said, and transformed into Konan. He then poofed back into himself. "Not bad for a week. Now, to teach you about the jutsus. Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu." Konan said. A few more weeks went by. Pein was impressed by his progress. Konan would find Will up around midnight training himself. Then, right at sunrise, Will would be ready for more training. His speed was amazing, and his use of jutsu was even more. Pein knew it was time. "Kisame. You will fight Will. If he wins, he is in." Pein said. A smile crossed the shark demon's face.

**That's right. The new kid will face Kisame. What will happen? I don't even know. Tune in next time. **

**Stinger is peacing out. **


	2. Chapter 2

Alright

**Alright. I'm back. This is the new addition to the fanfic. Like I said, I don't care about the timeline of who defected and who died. And any pairings will be my opinion, now yours. So, enjoy or DIE. Hehe I'm a good boy. **

**If I owned Naruto, Jiraiya would get more ass. **

Chapter Two

Fighting a Swordsman of the Mist

Will was out training one day. He kicked his leg fast enough to cut down a tree, after a time delay. Kisame was walking up the hill. "Hey." Will said. Suddenly, he ducked when the sword came flying in his direction. Will pushed off with his hands and stood on the sword. Suddenly, he jumped off when spikes came out of the handle. Will did several signs. "Fire Style: Fire Strangle Jutsu." Will said, as he breathed out and a rope of fire wrapped itself around Kisame and squeezed him. "Water Style: Water Shark Jutsu." He yelled, and a shark made of water came out of a little puddle and hit Will, and extinguished the fire rope around Kisame. Kisame grabbed his sword, but couldn't find Will. "Water Style: Water Typhoon Jutsu." Kisame said, as water rose and formed a tornado and demolished the forest. "Ice Style: Hail Jutsu." Large chunks of ice flew through the tornado, freezing it. Will came out of a tree and kicked the frozen water, shattering it and sending ice shards and chunks flying at Kisame, who took care of them with his sword. Will jumped off the sword and landed a kick on Kisame's chin. Kisame then grabbed Will's ankle and slammed him into the ground. POOF. It was a shadow clone, and the real Will kicked Kisame across the head, sending him into a tree. Will did several signs. "Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu." Will then exhaled, sending fire toward Kisame, who disappeared in a splash. Will watched cautiously.

His eyes narrowed. "THERE." He yelled, spinning around and sending a punch into Kisame's chest. Kisame hit his knees, gasping for air. Water formed around Will's hand, which then froze into a broad, single-bladed katar. He drew back, but was stopped by a hand. He looked back to see Itachi. "That's enough." He said. Will let go of Kisame. "You're in." Itachi said, giving Will a ring. "Left little finger." Itachi said. Will put it on. "Now, your robes are in your room." Itachi said, and disappeared. Will looked down at Kisame. "This was a test? Well damn." Will said. He helped Kisame get back into the lair. As Will entered his room, he noticed the Akatsuki uniform. It was a simple, high collar style. Will slipped it on. "Perfect fit, un?" Will heard. He turned to see Deidara leaning against the door stop. "It looks awesome." Will said. "Well, congrats, little shit. You're in." Hidan said, as he walked around the corner. "Woohoo. Katsu." Deidara said, making a little bird explode in the room. Sasori walked around the corner and slapped Deidara on the head. "You are to report to Pein. You and Konan have a mission." Sasori said. Will nodded, and walked toward Pein's room. He walked in, and saw Konan and Pein. "Mission. This is very important. You must get a reputation. Go to the Hidden Leaf Village and cause trouble." Pein said. "That's it?" Will asked. "Kill whomever you can." He said. "Sweet." Konan said. "What kinda group is this?" Will asked. "Just go." Pein said. The two set off for the village. "I thought we were trying to establish peace." Will said. "Yeah, but in a different way." Konan said.

"You see, these demons are necessary for this. The last demon, the Nine-Tailed Fox, is in the Leaf Village. We much check up on him." Konan said. "Ooook." Will said. Konan stopped him. "Alright. I'll come out and say it. We are all Class S-Rank criminals." Konan said. Will's jaw dropped. "Well shit." Will said. "Come on. Let's go." Konan said. As they sprinted off toward the village. As they approached, they slipped past the guards. "What first?" Will asked quietly. "We check on the brat." She said. They streaked to a little field where three kids and an older guy were practicing. They hid in the bushes. "AWWW. COME ON KAKASHI-SENSEI. THIS IS BULL." The blonde kid yelled. The pink-haired girl punched him in the head. "Thank you Sakura." The older man, Kakashi, said. "Naruto is way too annoying today." The black-haired kid said. Naruto stood up, and yelling more. "SHUT UP SASUKE." Naruto yelled. "That Sasuke looks a lot like Itachi." Will whispered. "That's because they're brothers." Konan said. "I knew it." Will said. The ninja's were doing some training. Kakashi was looking at the bush. "I don't like that look." Konan said. Suddenly, two kunais flew at them. The two separated. Konan stayed in the trees, while Will had nowhere to hide. He stood in the open. "AN AKATSUKI." Naruto yelled. Will squinted. "Are those whiskers?" He asked. "THEY'RE SCARS." Naruto yelled.

"Ahh. You're the Nine-Tailed brat." Will said. "THAT'S IT." Naruto yelled, and crossed his fingers. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU." He yelled. Several of him appeared. "Must you yell at everything, dumbass?" Will asked. "Naruto. Remember, he's an Akatsuki." Kakashi said. "Akatsuki Shmastuki. I'm gonna take him down." Naruto said. The shadow clones jumped Will. Sudenly, they were impaled with spikes of earth. They disappeared in a poof. Suddenly, Sasuke came up and tried to kick him. Will caught it. "What's your problem?" Will asked. "You are associated with my brother. I will kill him. But first, I will have to settle with you." Sasuke said. "Wow. Got a little emo here." Will said, throwing Sasuke into Sakura. Naruto suddenly charged forward. "RASENGAN." He yelled. Will's eyes got big. Suddenly, Will grabbed the ball of water chakra. Everyone gasped. Will smiled evilly, and squeezed till the ball exploded. Naruto was in shock. "Ice Style: Hailstorm." Will said, after a one-handed sign. The water in the Rasengan froze and rained down, striking Naruto. Naruto fell down. "CHIDORI." Will heard. He turned to be struck with a hand of lightning. Will gasped, and was send into a tree. Sasuke smiled. "Good work." Kakashi said. Suddenly, Will stood up. "You're pissed me off." Will said. He grinned evilly, his teeth long and shark. He did a handsign. "STOP." Konan yelled. "What?" Will asked. "Kakashi has a Sharingan eye, and is coping this." Konan yelled. "Shit." Will said, but didn't care.

Sakura's eyes got big. His hand was covered in lighting. "LIGHTNING STYLE: HAMMER OF THE GODS." Will yelled, dashing forward into the middle of the group. He smiled, and punched the ground. Lighting struck and launched everyone backward. They hit the ground, smoking. Will laughed. Konan dropped down. "Impressive." She said. Suddenly, a scream. They turned to see a dark-haired girl freaking out. "Shit. A Hyuga." Konan said, and they ran pasted her, trying to get out of the town. Suddenly, they were halted by a big-breasted blonde woman. "Wow. Where did the Milk Woman come from?" Will asked. "I am Tsunade, the fifth Hokage of the Leaf Village. You will not leave." She said. "Isn't having criminals in your town bad?" Will asked. Tsunade was shaking. She rushed forward, and flicked his head. Will was sent back into a wall. "OUCH. That bitch has some muscle." Will said. Konan grabbed Will and they ran past the walls, being chased by ANBU. "HALT." They yelled, as a wall of fire appeared infront of them. Will turned, red in his eyes. "ICE STYLE: ICE PIT." He yelled. A huge pit appeared under them, resulting in them falling. What was waiting for them at the bottom were ice spikes. Screams of pain radiated through the air. "Let's go." Konan said. They ran back to the lair.

"So?" Pein asked. "That kid is fucking good." Konan said. "What?" Pein asked. "He took down Kakashi and three ANBU." She said. Pein nodded. "You will be handy then." He said. "Oh, Itachi?" Will asked. "What?" he asked. "Sasuke sends his love." Will said. Itachi growled and walked off. Will smiled. "Come on, you little shit. Kisame made dinner." Hidan said. They sat down and had a meal of rice and fish. "Where's Deidara?" Will asked. "Taking a shower. Probably singing like usual." Kisame said. "Alright. I'm gonna turn in. I'm tired." Will said. He walked to his room, but was interrupted by a chorus of "DONTCHA WISH YOU GIRLFRIEND WAS HOT LIKE ME?" coming from the bathroom. Will hit the ground in fits of laughter.

**That's right. Deidara likes that song. Meanwhile, there's more adventures in store for our anti-hero Will. Please read and rate. That is all. **

**Stinger peacing outta here. **

**Black Zetsu: "SO LONG MUTHAFUCKA." **

**Sting: "ZETSU. How did you get in here?" **


	3. Chapter 3

Ladies and Gentlemen, please

**Ladies and Gentlemen, please. Would you bring your attention to me? For a feast for your eyes to see? A story of awesomenestisity. Haha that's right. Here's the next chappy. **

**Oh, bye the way, I don't own Naruto. If I did, Anko wouldn't wear the trench coat. wink wink (I don't own the song either)**

**Zetsu's voice will now be separated. **

"Hello." Is the white side.

"SUP." Is the black side.

Chapter 3

The Day in the Life of an Akatsuki

KABOOOM. "DAMN IT, DEIDARA. WHEN I SAID TO PICK UP THE FUCKING TRASH, I DDNT MEAN TO BLOW IT UP YOU BLONDE SHIT." Hidan's loud voice rang out throughout the lair, and so did Deidara's laugh. Will had become accustomed to it, and was pretty much "one of the guys." He banged on the door to the bathroom. "KISAME. HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO TAKE A BATH?" he yelled. He heard Kisame inside doing the Jaws theme. Will sighed, and held up a hand sign. Suddenly, Kisame ran out of the bathroom, screaming. "HOLY SHIT THAT'S COLD." Will froze the water just enough to where he could get out, but it was freezing. Will smiled in triumph, and walked in and shut the door. Then, he heard the shouts of Itachi telling Kisame to wear something.

It was another boring day to the lair. The usual sounds of the slicing, screaming, and praying inside Hidan's room had become normal to the young Akatsuki. Also was the snoring of Itachi on the couch. He snickered as he watched Kisame and Deidara put shaving cream on his hand and tickle it with a feather. With a satisfying PLOP, the shaving cream covered Itachi's face, leading to fits of laughter. They ran, though, when they noticed Itachi waking up. Will ran outside. THUMP. "MUTHAFUCKA WATCH WHERE YO GOING." The voice was definitely familiar. He turned and saw Zetsu. "Ohhh shit I'm sorry dog. I didn't know it was you. I apologize." Zetsu said. "No problem man. I'm just running from Itachi." Will said. "What for?" "The old shaving cream and feather trick." Will said. "Hahah. That never gets old. I'll tell you that, Will dog." He said. "Thanks." Will said. Suddenly, Deidara ran by, screaming. He saw Itachi following after him. "LET'S SEE HOW YOU FEEL WITH 72 HOURS OF NO EXPLOSIONS." Itachi yelled. "Um, I'm gonna get the hell outta here." Will said. "Peace dog. Good luck." Zetsu said. Will nodded and ran to the lair.

He found Konan. "New mission." She said. "Fuck. What now?" Will asked. "Back to Konoha." She said. "For?" He asked. "Destruction." She said. Will smiled. "Let's go." He said. As they rushed out the door, Itachi stopped them. "Where you going?" He asked. "Konoha." Will said. "Say hi to my brother." He said. "Ok. Hey….what's that on your nose?" Konan asked. Itachi's eyes got a little wide as he wiped it, seeing more shaving cream. "I was shaving before, and missed a spot." He said. Will was trying to not laugh. "Mkay." She said, and they left. Will laughed the whole way to Konoha. They reached there by nighttime. Will tied several bomb tags to kunais and threw them at the Hokage's tower. KABOOOM. The tower was set ablaze. "Geez, Will. Be sneaky, why don't you?" Konan remarked. Suddenly, a scream. "Uh oh. Someone's inside. Hehe. Maybe it's the Jugkage." Will said. Konan gave him a weird look. "Jugkage? That's weak." She said. "Milkage? Or maybe KILF." "KILF?" She asked. "Kage I'd like to…" "CHIDORI." A yell broke their conversation. Will turned and grabbed Sasuke's hand, and broke it. He screamed in pain, and Will threw him into the burning tower. The screams and yelling woke Naruto. He ran out of his house, and saw houses aflame. He noticed a figure, and recognized it. "WILL." He yelled. He turned.

"Grand. The Nine-Tailed fucktard." Will said. He turned to Konan. "You gonna stand there with your finger up your nose or do something?" he asked. She sent paper flying everywhere, slashing people. "Hmm. COMBUSTION JUTSU." He yelled as paper burst into flames and burned people also. Naruto had enough time to charge up a Rasengan. "RASENGAN." He yelled, and charged at Will. Will sidestepped, and kicked him in the head, right into a Kakashi who was running around the corner. "Impressive. But you will never get the more handsome devil in the village." Will heard. Konan was about to shit a kidney laughing, as Will turned around and saw Mighty Guy. "I am Mighty Guy." He said, jumping and charged at him with his foot out. "DYNAMIC ENTRY." Guy yelled. Will grabbed Guy's foot. Guy's eyes got bigger then they usually are. "Torture Syle: NERVE BURN." Will yelled after a quick one-handed sign. Guy hit the ground, screaming in pain as all his nerve endings were being burned. Konan flung a piece of paper, flying by Will. "What the fuck was that for?" Will asked.

Will turned and saw an ANBU, sword drawn, with a piece of paper stuck in his throat. "Ohh. Thanks." Will said. "Konan just smiled. Sasuke just got out of the burning tower. "Oh, you're brother says hi." Will said. Sasuke yelled in anger, his Sharingan eyes activating. "Hmm." Will said. Will appeared behind him, and chopped him in the neck. He hit the ground, unconscious. "Didn't see that coming, did you?" Will asked. "Come on. Let's go." Konan said. The two ran out of the town, leaving the still-burning remains. Suddenly, a foot came out and tripped Will. He hit face first. "OUCH." Will yelled. He looked up to see a very nervous Konan. Will stood and turned. Naruto was breathing heavily. He looked up, and his eyes were red with slits. His long canines shined in the light of the fire, and his nails became claws. "Oh piss." Will said. Naruto yelled in anger, and charged, running on his hands and feet. Will tried to get out of the way, but was hit with a flurry of punches to fast for him to see. Will hit the ground, hurt. Konan jumped in and tried to fight Naruto, but was tossed off to the side. Suddenly, Will shot up and grabbed Naruto by the neck.

With one rush, Will slammed Naruto into one of the city's walls. Will brought him back, and then smashed him into the wall, causing that section to fall down on Naruto. Will turned, and nodded to Konan, and they ran back to the lair. They arrived early morning, and Will slept till noon. He tried to get into the bathroom, but Itachi stopped him. "Congratulations." He said. "Oh what?" Will asked. "You're now an S-Rank criminal. You burned Konoha to the ground, and almost assassinated the Hokage. Impressive." Itachi said. "Thanks. Oh, and your brother sends his love." Will said. Itachi just smirked. "Go take a shower. You smell like ass." Itachi said. As Itachi was walking away, Will couldn't help but laugh at the sign on Itachi's back saying "Kick me."

**Alright. That's the end of this chapter. If you don't like my story, then whoops. You're lucky I don't send Itachi to make it so you have to read it for 72 hours. What's to become next chapter? Who knows. **

**Sting signing off. **

**Zetsu: ****"PEACE HOMIES."**


	4. Chapter 4

The new chapter is HERE

**The new chapter is HERE. In the last chapter, Will took out more of Konoha. What will happen? Maybe nothing. But, who knows in the lair of the Akatsuki that could very well be the best place for a sitcom. **

**If I owned Naruto, then Haku wouldn't look so much like a freaking girl. **

Chapter 4

An Important Mission

Will snuck out of the bathroom very quietly. He had put flour in Deidara's hairdryer. As Will got downstairs for some breakfast, he heard a dryer kick on, a POOF, then a scream. Will laughed. Kisame gave him a high-five. Will got himself an omelet. A knock. "What the fuck?" Will asked. He answered the door. There stood a short, very hot brunette. "H..H..H..Hiiiiiiyabusa…I mean…" Will tried to say. "DAMN LOOK AT THAT PIECE O' ASS," Zetsu said. "Can I help you?" Will asked. "Yes. I'm looking for Hidan." She said. 'Great. He's gonna sacrifice her? She's steaming hot.' Will was thinking. "I said, where's Hidan, you horsed assed dipshit?" She asked. 'Yep, she's definitely getting sacrificed. Hopefully I can help.' Will thought to himself. "Right this way, miss." Will said, and took her to Hidan's room. He knocked. "YO HIDAN. YOU GOT COMPANY." Will yelled. The door opened, and Hidan had on just pants. "Hello, Clearese." Hidan said. "You two have fun. Will said, winking. Hidan smiled, brought her in his room, and shut the door. Will started eating his omelet, when he heard a slashing and a blood-curdling scream. "YOU DESERVED IT, BITCH." Kisame yelled.

Will high-fived him. "Woohoo. Man power." Kisame said. Konan came up behind Kisame and Will and smacked the back of their heads. "Ouch. What the fuck was that for?" Will asked. "You and your chauvinistic ways." She said. "I don't even know what the fuck that means." Kisame said. "Is it a type of sandwich? Cause I could use one." Will said, and earned himself another slap on the head. "You. Me. Mission now." Konan said. "What? We just got back from out last one. And I'm already S-Class." Will said. "No. They dropped u back down to A this morning." Konan said. "Fuck you Good Morning Konoha." (HAHAHA it's like Good Morning America only Konoha…get it??...no?...up yours then.) Will said, finishing his omelet. "Where are we going?" Will asked. "Suna." She said. "Gah. That place is hotter then hell, and I get sand in my ass." Will said. "Shut up and fucking step it up. We don't have all day." Konan said loudly. "Sounds like someone has sand in her…"SMACK Kisame got whacked in the back of the head. "HEY. I was gonna say sandal." Kisame defended himself.

A while later, Will and Konan found themselves in Suna. "What's here?" Will asked. "One way to get you back up to S-rank." Konan said. "Mkay…how? Make it into one big glass city?" Will asked. "Kill the Kazekage." She said. "Wow. Be blunt, why don't you?" Will said, sarcastically. "There's no way you're gonna get to him." A voice said. They turned to see a tall, shapely blonde girl. Will was awed. "HYABUSA." Will said. Konan looked at him like he lost his damn mind. "Did you just say Hyabusa?" She asked. "Don't ask." He said, and walked up to her. "What's your name?" he asked. "Temari." "Call me Will. You're hair is cute." He said. "Um…Thanks." She said. Konan was about to bust a blood vein in her head. "So, what does you bro look like?" He asked. Temari smiled. "He looks like…THIS." She yelled, and smacked the metal side of her huge fan over his head. Will swayed. "MUFFINS." He said, and hit the ground. He shook it off, and got up.

"Sand bitch." He said. Then, he started laughing. "What?" Temari asked. "Sand bitch. Sandwich. HAHHAA." Will laughed, and got a smack on the head from Konan. "Woman, I am getting very tired of this." He said. "What you going to do about it?" Konan asked, and smacked him again. "AHHH." Will yelled in anger, and a house right behind Temari shattered into pieces. Everyone stood in awe. "How did you do that?" Konan asked. "If I knew, I'd FUCKING DO IT AGAIN." Will yelled. "SAND SCYTHE JUTSU." Temari yelled, swinging her fan. A tornado hit the two. Konan fell on the sand, and Will smacked a tree. He slid down. "The one tree within a hundred miles, AND I FUCKING HIT IT." Will yelled. Konan tried to attack Temari, but she kept deflecting her attacks with her fan. Will ran at her and jumped on her fan, and spun around to land behind her. He got ready to hit her, then he stopped. "Why did you stop?" Konan asked. "I can't hit a lady." Will said. The two girls sweatdropped. "SHE'S HARDLY A LADY TO BEGIN WITH." Konan yelled. "Easy, bitch." Temari said back. "Who you calling bitch, bitch?" Konan asked. They did that so long they didn't notice Will sneaking out of there to find the Kazekage.

Will snuck through the town. First, because he was in an Akatsuki outfit, and second, it was black and very hot. He rounded the corner and nearly hit a short, redheaded kid. "Sorry kid." Will said. "Who you calling kid?" the kid had a very deep and menacing voice. He was also lugging around a very big gourd. "What you got in there? Toys?" Will asked. The top came off and sand some out. "Ohhh. Portable sand box. I get it." Will said. "I am Gaara of the Desert. Kazakage of Suna." He said. Will stood in awe for a few seconds. "You're the Kazekage? Serious?" Will asked. He looked and saw the symbol on Gaara's head. "Self-loving…oh shit." Will said. Suddenly, a huge sand hand grabbed Will and pulled him under the ground. Suddenly, the ground started to turn to glass. Gaara jumped out of the way, and Will busted through the glass and got onto the ground. WHAM A fan hit Will in the head. "Lobster bisc." Will said, and hit the ground. Konan stumbled up. "Watch it Will. Temari's…" She surveyed the situation. Temari with her fan straight out, Gaara with his arms crossed, and Will with a huge lump on his head, face down in the sand. Suddenly, a guy with facepaint and a black cloak with a huge wrapped thing on his back walks up. "What's going on here?" he asked. "If you spent more time watching and not necking with Tenten, you would of noticed that we were under attack by AKATSUKI, KANKURO." Temari yelled. "What she said." Gaara said.

They turned back, and saw Konan and Will gone. "WHERE THE HELL DID THEY GO?" Temari asked. "You scared them off." Gaara said. Kankuro laughed. Just outside the city, Konan was trying to revive a semi-conscious, and drooling, Will. "Come on Will. Wake up. Please." She said, slapping his face softly. She poured water on his face and he shook it around a little bit. "What happened?" He asked. "You got knocked on the head by that pineapple-headed bitch." Konan said. "She did have nice legs, though." Will said. "Well, you're back to normal. I guess we better head back." She said. "Wait." Will said. "What?" Konan asked. Will got up. "I have a score to settle with Gaala." Will said. "Gaara." Konan correct him. "Shut up. I got hit on the head, remember?"

Will walked back into Suna. Gaara was waiting for him. "Round two?" Will asked. Gaara said nothing. Will got in a ready stance. Suddenly, a sand whirlpool appeared under Will. He jumped in the air to avoid it. He turned his arm, and blocked the hit from Temari's fan. "Ha. Caught it this time, bitch." He yelled, kicking her down into the sand whirlpool. Gaara had to stop it, and Will appeared right behind him. Will knocked him in the head, and Gaara hit the ground, out cold. "Wow. That's it?" Will asked. Gaara turned to sand. "Oh crap." Will said, and jumped backwards as a sand spike barely missed him. He kicked Gaara in the face, cracking his armor. Will hit him a few more times, finally chipping away his sand. "WILL." A loud yell stopped him. He turned and saw Itachi. "We have bigger fish to fry. Let's go." He said. Will sighed. Alright." He said. Suddenly, CLANG. Will got hit with the fan. Will turned to Temari. "YOU DO THAT AGAIN AND I'M GONNA RAPE YOU WITH THAT…UNLESS YOU ALREADY HAVE." Will yelled. Gaara started to puke in the corner, and Temari fainted.

They rushed out of Suna. "What's wrong?" Will asked Kisame. "Sasori's been killed." He said. "WHAT?" Will asked. "I know. So, Zetsu and the supposed new guy are looking for his remains. Deidara lost an arm, but he's getting it sewed back on." He said. Will started to feel concerned. "We have to get back to the lair. I heard there's gonna be a new match up." Kisame said. "Probably match the new guy with Deidara." Konan said. As they ran back to the lair, it was silent. They walked in, and saw the back of the new guy. "Hmm." Will said. Suddenly, he turned around. "HIIII." "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?" Will yelled.

**HAHA CLIFF HANGER. Try and guess who it is. And if you get it right…whoopdy shit. So, until next time, may Sasori rest in peace. **

**Stinger peacing himself out. **

**Zetsu: NUMNUMNUM "Sasori tastes different." **

**Sting: "Awww man. Not here."**


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back

**4I'm back. In the last chapter, ol' Sasori died. Poor guy. Neway, his replacement is now here. Hehe. **

**If I owned Naruto, there would be more than one girl in the Akatsuki. **

**Chapter 5**

**The New Guy and A Sneaking Mission**

The strange man with an orange swirl mask was waving. Everyone sweatdropped. "I'm Tobi." He said. "Wow…amazing." Will said, sarcastically. "I don't know you…Tobi wants to know." Tobi said. Will's left eye started twitching. "Call me Will." He said, stupefied that the masked idiot just referred to himself in third person. A man came out of the shadows. He had orange hair in a mess and piercings. "Who are you?" Will asked. Hidan nudged him. "Pein, dipshit." He said. "Shut up, fucktard. I never saw him without his shadow." Will said. "Will. I gotta mission for you." Pein said, walking away. Will followed. Tobi waved. "Tobi is a good boy." He said. "If you are, how did you get in the Akatsuki, dipshit?" Will said under his breath. "Here." Pein said, throwing Will a headband with a symbol of the Sand village. "What's this for?" he asked. "You're going undercover." Pein said. "SWEET." Will said. "You will go into Konoha. Find out anything from the Hokage about if there are any more tailed demons." He said. "Will do." Will said. He ran off to his room to change. He took off his Akatsuki robes, reminding himself to get them washed after that whole Sand Village incident.

An hour later he was running toward Konoha. His headband on his upper right arm and sporting a pair of black pants with a green tank top. He arrived to Konoha. Will made sure his hair was different, more up and wild. He preferred to have it down only when he was working in the Akatsuki, giving him a mysterious look. "Who are you?" the guard asked. However, on his long run there, he failed to come up with an alias. "Will…iam. William. Of the Sand Village. Here on a routine check up, seeing if the Hokage needs any help with anything. It's a new thing Suna is coming up with, sending people like me around to up the connection between villages." Will said. "Ahh. Brilliant. I will have a tourguide here in no time." He said. He wrote a letter, wrapped it around a kunai, and chucked it at the tower. A hand snaked out and grabbed it. Not even a minute later, a pink-haired girl was walking to the gate. "Hello there." Will said, smiling. Sakura gave him one look over and smiled. "Hello there to you too. I'm Sakura Haruno, your guide." She said. "Sweet. Show me the sights, Sakura." He said.

As they rounded the corner of the ramen shop, a blonde kid in orange jumped out. "I KNOW YOU. YOU'RE THAT AKATSUKI." He yelled. Sakura punched him in the head. "Dumbass. His name is Will, but he's from the Sand village. He's helping Konoha." She said. Naruto rubbed his head. "I'll be watching you." He said. "It's not hard to spot you. Let alone hear you." Will said. Naruto got mad. "That's it." He yelled, and punched at Will. Will ducked and hit three spots on his stomach. Naruto froze, then a loud growling. "BATHRROOOOOOM." He yelled, sprinting down the street. Sakura laughed. "You'll have to teach me that." She said. "Oh, trust me. I'm full of techniques." Will said. Sakura blushed slightly. A tap on the shoulder made Sakura scream and about jump to the moon. She turned and saw Sasuke. "Oh…hi." She said. Sasuke was sporting a bandaged hand. Will smiled, remembering. "Does our friend here know about the ambush on Suna?" he asked. Sakura looked at Will. "I was in the Hidden Mist Village at the time. The bridge was damaged by a drunk boater." Will said. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, and walked away. "First, the Hokage's tower." Sakura said.

They arrived at the tower. Sakura and Will walked in and sat down. "New thing eh? I never heard of this." Tsunade said. "We're experimenting. So far, it's not what we wanted, but it's given us some progress." Will said. She turned and looked at him. "What was your name again?" She asked. "William Sato." He said. "Mmmhmm." She said. "Sakura." Tsunade said. "Yes, sama?" Sakura replied. "The Inuzuka clan said they had an open room, right?" Tsunade asked. "I believe so." Sakura said. Tsunade nodded. "Then, that will be where he stays." She said. "Thanks, Hokage." Will said. Sakura took him to the Inuzuka's house. She knocked. Mrs. Inuzuka answered. "The Hokage wonders if you have a spare bed to lend to this young man as long as he's in Konoha. He's from the Sand Village and is helping the villages with connections." Sakura said. She smiled. "With pleasure. Right this way." She said. They walked through the house. They reached a room that had kennels lining the place for hurt dogs. Right as Will walked in, they stopped barking. They stood up and growled at him. Some cowered in corners. "Wow. You have an adverse effect on dogs." Mrs. Inuzuka said. "I'm sorry." Will said.

The next room, someone was bandaging up a dog's broken leg. "Hana. We have a guest." Mrs. Inuzuka said. The lady turned and looked at Will, smiling. Will's jaw dropped. "Helllooo there." Will said, slithering up next to Hana. "What's wrong here?" He asked. "Poor thing broke it's leg." She said. "Hm. Compound. Lost quite a bit of blood." He said. "How could you tell?" She asked. "The way you're splinting and bandaging it. Plus, the dog's practically stoned." Will said. Hana laughed. "You're funny. What's your name?" She asked. "Will. Nice to meet you." He said. She kissed him on both cheeks. "As with you, Will." She said, going back to the dog. He blushed a little. "ANYWAY." Sakura said loudly. Will jumped, and followed. They found a room. It was fairly normal, except for the repulsive puke green bone wallpaper. Will threw down his bags. "Thanks." Will said. As they walked back out, a kid was walking in. "Hey Sakura." He said. "Hey Kiba." Sakura said. "Sup." Kiba said. Will nodded. "Sup." Will said, and they went their separate ways.

As the day drew to a close, Will was getting bored, but not tired at all. He eventually found himself at the bar, just sitting there. A blonde girl walked in, and locked eyes with him. She smiled, and walked up to him. "Hello. I'm Ino." She said. "Will." He said. A very bored teenager tagged along. "Shikamaru." He said. "He thinks everything is troublesome and he's too lazy to do anything." She said. "I'm not too lazy for this." He said, lifting up his middle finger. Will laughed. Ino stomped off. "Women. Too troublesome." He said. "Here here." Will said. Shikamaru sat by him. "So, Will. How's life?" he asked. "It's just life. That's it." Will said. Shikamaru nodded. "That is very true." He said. "Somedays you're the bug, somedays you're the window." Will said. Shikamaru smiled. "True that." He said. There were a few moments of silence. "Wanna go pranking?" Will asked, feeling bored since Deidara wasn't there to prank with him. Shikamaru smiled. "Sure. First, Ino's place." He said. They ran out of the bar and found Ino's place. They snuck into the house. "Ok. She's gone.' Shikamaru said. They took Ino's bed and made it so it was stuck to the ceiling. They then glued the drawers shut on her dresser, then nailed her closet door shut. They jumped out of the house and ran, with a big smile.

A little while later, a scream filled the night. "Mission accomplished." Shikamaru said, high-fiving will. "You're cool, Shika." Will said. "Thanks. You too, Will." He said. Then, Shikamaru noticed something. "You got a knot on your head." He said. Will rubbed it. It was from Temari. "Yeah. This girl I know clubs me over the head for no reason." He said. Shikamaru laughed. "Sounds like a typical women." Shikamaru said. "Mmhmm. However, I have the feeling that you have one, Shika." Will said. "Yeah. You would know her. Temari." Shikamaru said. Will's face went white. Shikamaru noticed this. "What?" he asked. "Oh…nothing." Will said. "I'm gonna go to bed." Shikamaru said. "I agree." Will said, and they went their separate ways. Will came in the Inuzuka house quietly, and got into bed. He forgot about the open window, so he got up to shut it. As he was about ready to, he saw something flying towards him. It was a paper bird. It landed, and turned into paper.

"Dear Will: How your mission is doing good. Pein wants an update. Just write on back and it will take care of the rest. Konan." Will read in head mind. He flipped the paper and wrote. "Getting a lot of respect from everyone. I have a meeting with the Hokage in the morning." Will picked up the pencil. The paper flipped into a bird and flew off. Will smiled, and shut the window. Right as he got snuggled into bed, he sighed. "I hope no one got into my bag. I have my suit in there." Will said quietly. He yawned, and rolled over. The last thing he heard was a loud shout from outside. "AM I GONNA SPEND MY WHOLE LIFE ON THE POOOOOOOOOT?" Will smiled, and drifted off to sleep.

**If you don't get the joke, in the second episode Naruto drank the expired milk, and had horrible stomach problems. Anyway, I know there isn't as much humor in this one, but it will come. **

**Sting peacing out. **

**Zetsu: "I miss him. ****TOBI IS BEING ANNOYING."**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright. Chapter 6 of my story is here. Oddly enough, my last story had horrible hits, but this one is just rocking. Maybe I need to make more Akatsuki stories. Anyway, on to the nice story. **

**If I owned Naruto, Hinata wouldn't wear that coat…hehe. So I don't.**

**Chapter 6**

**Back to the Lair**

Will hasn't slept this well for a long time. Usually there was screaming or something going on at the Akatsuki compound to keep him on alert. Will was sprawled out, his mouth slightly open and a puddle of drool where his mouth was. He was sleeping very heavily. In another room, Mrs. Inuzuka was making breakfast. "Kiba. Wanna wake up the guest for breakfast?" he asked. Kiba nodded, and looked at Akamaru. Akamaru ran back to Will's room. He jumped on the bed, and licked his face. The teenager didn't budge. Akamaru growled, then barked. Nothing. Akamaru walked out the door, and back in with a much bigger dog. The dog got up very close to Will's face. "WOOOOOOF." The dog's bark echoed. Will shot straight up and stuck to the ceiling. "WHAT? WHAT? WHAT?" Will asked obliviously. The two dogs looked at him and panted. "Oh. Morning." Will said, and got off the ceiling. He got dressed and arrived in the kitchen. "Morning." Mrs. Inuzuka said. "Morning." Will said sleepily. "Hey Will. Wanna tag along?" Kiba asked. "Sure." Will said, yawning. "Wake up, sleepy head." Hana said, messing up his hair. "Blahh." Will said.

Later on, Will finally woke up and followed Kiba. He was talking about his team. Will wasn't listening. They arrived at the training ground. Will gasped. It was the girl that caught him and Konan fighting Naruto. "Shino. Hinata. This is Will." Kiba said. Suddenly, Will turned and threw a kunai into a bush. "AHHHH." A scream. They walked over to the bush, and saw Naruto with a part in his hair. The kunai went right over his head. Hinata yelped, and helped up Naruto. "How did you know?" He asked. "You said you would be watching me." Will said. "Anyway, I'm here to warn you guys that you have to spar with Team Guy today." Naruto said. Team 8 moaned. "I hate that guy. 'BLOOSOM OF YOUTHFULNESSLESSMESS'." Kiba said. Everyone laughed. "Hark. I hear an excellent imitation." A voice said. Naruto booked it, and they turned. "HOWDY." Guy yelled. Everyone sweatdropped. "Eh. New guy. I'm Mighty Guy. This is my apprentice Rock Lee, Tenten, and Neji." Guy said, pointing at the three. "Alright. Rock Lee is a goober just like Guy, Tenten probably doesn't get a lot of fighting time, and Neji is a dick." Will said. "Wow. That's it in a nutshell. You're impressive." Shino said.

"What did you call me?" Neji asked. "Not that good of hearing either." Will said. Everyone laughed, but Hinata. "What's wrong Hinata?" Will asked. "He's my cousin." She said. "I see." Will said. "BYAKUGAN." Neji yelled, and his eyes changed. "WHOA. DUDE. That's badass." Will said. Neji shot forward, and initiated his 8 trigrams attack. Will smiled. "64 PALM." Neji yelled. He struck over and over, striking their mark each time. Neji jumped back. Will looked ill, then…"BUURRRRP. Wow dude. Thanks. I've been trying to get that one out for a while." Will said. "Wow." Tenten said. Neji ran forward, and Will diffused into the ground and disappeared. "WHAT?" Neji yelled. Suddenly, Will came up from the ground behind Neji, quietly. "WATCH IT NEJI." Lee yelled. Will did a hand sign. "Water Style: Water Typhoon Jutsu." Will said. Suddenly, a puddle turned into a typhoon of water. Neji was caught in it, and thrown to the side. Will put up his hand, and grabbed Tenten's pole she was about to hit him with. "Bad idea." Will said.

Tenten gasped, and jumped back. Hinata had a very hard time remembering where she had saw Will before. Suddenly, it hit her. "HE'S AN AKATSUKI." She yelled. DEAD SILENCE. Will started to laugh. "AKATSUKI? You're crazy, Hinata. I'm no Akatsuki." He said. Akamaru sniffed him, and barked. "You do smell a little rank of Akatsuki." Kiba said. "That's because I had to fight one on the way here." Will said. WHAM. A kick from Neji connected with Will's head, sending him into a tree. "Good work, Neji." Guy said. Hinata covered her mouth with her hands. Suddenly, trees and earth flew everywhere. Will stood up, mad. Then, he smiled. "Wanna play that way? Fine." Will said. He then moved so quickly no one could of saw him. He was under Neji and kicked him into the air. Will did a hand sign. "Lightning Style: Rage of the Heavans." Will said. Suddenly, thunder crashed, and lightning danced among the sky. Then, a bolt struck Neji. Several times he was struck. He hit the ground, not moving. "YOU KILLED HIM." Tenten yelled. "No. He's been merely numbed for a long period of time." Will said.

That afternoon, Tsunade was in a meeting with Will. "So, Naruto the Nine-Tailed fox. Interesting." Will said. "Yeah I know." She said. She tipped up a glass, finishing off her drink. She then opened a cabinet. "WHAT? I'M OUT." She yelled. "Shizune walked in. "What?" Shizune asked. "I'm out of SAKE." Tsunade was getting irritable. "But you spent your last money on those dangos." Shizune said. "And Anko take them. Sloppy bitch." Tsunade said. Will reached into his pocket, pulled out a wallet, and flipped a 50 on the table. Tsunade's eyes got big. "What…" Tsunade tried to ask. "Hey. I'm trying to make more connections." Will said. "You little bastard. I think I love you now." Tsunade said. She grabbed the money. "Thanks." She said, handing Shizune the money. "Buy all the sake you can." She said. Shizune nodded, and took off. Not too much longer, Shizune walked in, with three big bags. "Come to momma." Tsunade said, grabbing one. Shizune restocked the minifridge, and left. Tsunade didn't waste any time, and started drinking from the bottle. She took her lips off the top with a slight popping sound. "Ahh. Just like mother's milk." She said. Will snorted. "Here, man. You deserve one." She said, sliding a full bottle at Will. "Will I get in trouble?" he asked. "Fuck no." She said. Will took off the top and took a drink. "WOOWWW." Will said. It burned slightly, but it was strong. "Thanks." Will said.

Several hours later, two drunk people were in the office. "So, Tshunade. Do you know where the osher demonsh could be?" Will asked, a slur in his voice. "Ohhhh yeah. I do. Here." She said, giving him a copy of a map with dots on it. "They are the demons, and which tail they are." Tsunade said. "Thanksh a bunch. Whoa. It's dark. I better get to bed before I pass out." Will said. Tsunade smiled. "Good choice." She said. Will walked out, winking at Shizune. He walked down the dark streets of Konoha, weaving in and out. He passed Hinata. "Hello, Hinata." Will said. "Hi Will." She said. "How are you?" he asked. "Alright." She said. 'Good. I'm good too. Hehe." Will said. Short silence. "Well, I gotta go. Bye." She said. "BYE BYE." Will said, and ran to the Inuzukas, hitting two trees and a wall along the way. He crawled into bed. A paper bird was there. "Will: status. Konan." Is all it said. Will flipped the paper. "Konan. Got map with all demons. What now?" He threw it and it turned into a bird and was flying away. Will crawled into bed,and fell asleep.

"WOOOOOF." The same dog barked him to sleep. This time, he had a slight ringing in his ears, and a pain in his head. "OUCH." Will yelled. He got up slowly, every noise magnified times a thousand. He saw a paper bird on the windowsill. Will grabbed it. "Destruction." Will smiled. "After the hangover." Will said. He went and got some breakfast. "Thanks." Will said, picking up his bags. "Leaving?" She asked. "Yeah. I better get back. I got an important message saying I need to leave." Will said. "It's cold out there." Kiba said. "Thanks." Will said. He had on a huge trench coat. He headed outside. Will was walking through the downtown part, when Naruto came around the corner. "YOU." He yelled. "What?" Will asked. "Leaving so soon?" Naruto asked. "Yeah. Important message." Will said. "Right. One more battle." Naruto said. Will smiled. Everyone was watching. Shikamaru, Hinata, and Neji was watching also. "Alright. I'm game." Will said, dropping his bags. Suddenly, Will's spiky hair fell down around his face. "What a minute…" Naruto said. Will undid his coat, and flung it off to the side. He had on his Akatsuki Uniform. "I KNEW IT." Naruto yelled. Everyone screamed. "DIE." Will yelled, doing hand signs. "FIRE STYLE: FIERY BALL JUTSU.' He yelled, fireballs flying everywhere. Will laughed hysterically. He grabbed his bag and was off.

He arrived at the Akatsuki compound. Konan opened the door, and glomped Will. "I missed you." She said. "Thanks." Will said. "WILLY." A voice rang out. "Oh my god. I forgot about Tobi." Will said. Tobi ran up. "Pein wants to see you." He said. "Thanks." Will said. He walked past him and went to Pein. Pein was at his desk. Will pulled out a piece of paper and threw it onto the table. Pein picked it up, and observed it. A smile creeped over his mouth. "Good job, Will. Your are doing very well." He said. "Thank you sir." Will said. "With this, those demons are as good as ours." Pein said, starting to laugh evily. Will joined in. The two laughs joined together and echoed throughout the compound. But, it was interrupted. "Tobi is a good boy." "ARRRRGH. I'M GONNA KILL YOU, TOBI." The familiar voice of Deidara rang out. KABOOOM. "AHHH RUN." Tobi yelled. The two in the office smacked their heads with their hands.

**Haha. Alright. This chapter is done. Will finally made it back to the lair. What do you think will happen? I don't know either. **

**Stinger peacing out. **

**Zetsu: "****WILL DOG'S HOME.****"**

**Tobi: "I'm a good boy." **

**Zetsu: "****THAT'S IT.**** You're gonna be eatin'." **


	7. Chapter 7

Alright

**Alright. Back to the story. In the last chapter, Will deceived everyone and attacked Konoha…AGAIN. What will everyone think? Probably hate him…haha. Oh, and I'm sorry about the lack of humor. I'll have more. **

**I don't own Naruto. If I did, there would be fewer monologues and more fighting. **

**Chapter 7**

**An Unfortunate Mission**

**CRASH**. "DAMN IT TOBI." Deidara screamed. "AHHH. I'M A GOOD BOY." Tobi yelled, and ran through the house. Will was drinking a soda on the couch, and tripped Tobi. He flew into the wall, and Deidara grabbed him. "THAT WAS MY FAVORITE MUG." Deidara yelled. "You mean, this one?" Will asked, holding up a mug. "WHAT? But…" Deidara was shocked. "I made a fake one and told Tobi to break it, while I held the actual one." Will said. Deidara sweatdropped. "I've been punk'd. Grand." He said. "What's wrong man? You're not as funny since Tobi got here." Will said. "That's just it. Tobi is a fucking nuisance." Diedara said, kicking the trashcan. It flew across the room and landed perfectly over Kisame's head. "HEY. WHAT THE FUCK?" Kisame yelled and ran into a wall trying to get the trashcan off. Itachi came in and saw the scene, and actually snorted. "WILL. TOBI. REPORT TO MY OFFICE." A yell rang out. The two ran to Pein's office. "Yes sir." Will said. "By the way, good job on Konoha. Anyway, you two got a mission." Pein said. Will sighed, and dropped his head. "YAY." Tobi said. "You two are to go to the three-tailed demon and take care of him." Pein said. "AYE AYE." Tobi said, saluting. "Alright. Let's go, lollipop face." Will said.

Will and Tobi rushed the Village Hidden in the Mist. Will knew the demon was in the waters. They stopped on the water's edge. "Across here is the Mist Village." Will said. "Wow. Big water." Tobi said. Will held up a hand sign. "Water Style: Water Agitation." Will said. The water suddenly started to shake and bubble. A minute later, silence. A scream filled the air. Will got ready. The demon came up from the water. "HOWY SIT." Will yelled. The demon was blue and scaly, three tails swishing. A tail flew at the two. Will jumped, but Tobi stood there. "MOVE, IDIOT." Will yelled. The tail went straight through Tobi. "He's intangible." Will said. Will flipped through the air and landed on the demon's head. The demon started lashing everywhere. "I HELP." Tobi yelled, running at the demon. Will did a hand sign, and a broad, single bladed katar made of ice appeared on his wrist. He stabbed the demon's head. It screamed and flung him around. Will then noticed how fast the wound was healing. "Damn." Will said. Suddenly, Tobi appeared next to him. "WHOA. DON'T DO THAT." Will yelled. "Sorry, Will-sempai." Tobi said.

Will started to strategize. "Get off." He said. Him and Tobi jumped off. "HEY, YOU BIG SHIT. OVER HERE." Will screamed. The demon screamed, and flung hit tail. Will jumped, and the tail followed. Then, will changed directions and watched as the tail struck the demon in the face. "HAHAHA YOU DUMBASS. I CAN'T BELIEVE HE DID THAT. I THOUGHT DEMONS WERE SMARTER THAN THAT…wait…Naruto duh." Will said. The demon had already recovered and struck Will in midair with a tail. He hit the ground, leaving a crater. "Ow." He said. He got up slowly, trying his best to remember the signs. "Tobi. Distract him." Will said, and started a series of hand signs, saying them to himself. He went on for a few minutes. Tobi distracted him. "Tori Mi Ne Ushi Me Tora U I Inu Saru TORI." Will yelled, thrusting out the rooster sign. "DEMON CAPTURE JUTSU." Will yelled. Suddenly, the earth shook. Pillars came up through the ground and captured the demon. Tobi stood beside Will. "TATSU. DEMON SEAL." Will yelled, his hand in the sign of the dragon. In a flash, and pillars collapsed, finally sealing the demon.

Pein was observing the stature. Suddenly, a flash, and a shaking. A pillar was coming out of the ground. It had a Japanese three on it. "So they did it." Pein said. At the epicenter, Will was still standing there, Tobi jumped up and down. "YAY. Will-sempai did it." He said, and patted Will on the back. Suddenly, Will leaned forward, and landed flat on his face. "AHHH. WILL-SEMPAI." Tobi yelled, and grabbed him, running back to the lair. He busted in, Will over his shoulders. "Will beat demon. But he tired." Tobi said. Kisame grabbed the teenager and put Will back in his bed. "He'll sleep for a while. Just let him be." Itachi said, shutting the door. Will didn't wake till that night. He got up, a massive headache. "Ohhh. My fucking head." Will said, grabbing his head. He walked through the house slowly. Everyone was asleep, aside from the loud snoring coming from Itachi's room. He got to the kitchen, and grabbed a glass of milk. As he drank, he heard a swishing sound. "Who goes there?" Will asked. "It's only me." The voice of Pein rang out. Will went back to drinking his milk. "You're impressive, Will. You're mission was a success." Will set down his glass and made an "Ahhh" sound. "Thanks, Pein." Will said. "Now, I need you to go to another village, looking for the next demon. This time you're going with Hidan." He said. Will smiled. "This will be fun." Will said.

The next few days, Will recovered. Will was sorta dead for a while. He only got out of bed to use the bathroom or eat. Other than that, he would get dizzy and have to lie back down. Tobi tried to help by bringing him cookies or something. Deidara really made Will's day when he made a bowl of jell-o explode in Tobi's face. Will laughed hysterically at the sight of Tobi running around the house with green jell-o all over him. Konan read him a story one day, and got offended when he fell asleep. He got up and moved around, getting his energy back slowly. Itachi even tried to help him once. He made him a bowl of soup. Finally, Will was back and fighting fit.

One morning, Will and Hidan set off. They went to the Iwagakure, or the Hidden Stone Village. "We'll find the next demon there." Will said. They entered the town at night time, sneaking through it. "This next one is tough. He lived in the earth." Will said. The two took off their cloaks and tucked them away, trying to look like visitors. They carried their bags to the hotel. "One room." Will said. The lady smiled and handed them the key. They walked to the room, getting settled down. "So, do I have to leave you alone for a while?" Will asked. Hidan just nodded. "Alright. Remember, don't get it too bloody until we know that it's gonna be blown up." Will said, stepping outside. He walked around the town, seeing a line of smoke coming from the north. "Must be where the demon's at." Will said. An old beggar lady walked by. She looked at him, a red eye flashed. Will's eyes narrowed. "I don't like this." Will said. He made his way back to the hotel. Hidan was done. "Just don't go into the closet." He said. Will nodded. He got to sleep finally.

That next morning, the two dressed in trench coats. They walked outside. "The demon's north." Will said. Hidan nodded. Suddenly, the town started to gather. "What's going on?" Hidan had a hold of the handle of his scythe inside his coat. "I don't know." Will said. The towns people had red eyes. "Wait a minute." Hidan said. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Will asked. "The demon can take over people's bodies." Hidan said. "I was gonna say the same thing." Will said. They took off their trench coats. No need to hide." Will said. Suddenly, the whole town surrounded them. Ninja and all. "HOWEY SIT." Will yelled. Hidan just smiled. "More heathens to sacrifice." He said, clutching his necklace and praying. The earth shook as the massive demon emerged from the earth. Will just smiled big. He cracked his knuckles as more towns people arrived. The demon roared, and shook the ground. "Ready?" Hidan asked. "HAHA. I WAS BORN READY." Will yelled, as the two ran into the huge crowd.

**Sweet. This one's done. Will and Hidan make a good team, I think. Oh, that Howey Sit thing? It's a big inside joke between me and my buddies, Jesse-of-the-Fire and December-Chylde. Next chapter coming soon. **

**Stinger peacing out. **

**Zetsu: "****SPLIT SOME WIGS FO' ME." **

**Will: Slaps his head with his hand. **


	8. Chapter 8

Alright

**Alright. Chapter 8 is here. In this, I would like to thank December-Chylde, my bestest buddy, for helping with a few scenes in this. Anyway, this chapter will be a huge fight between the two and the demon. Get ready. **

**If I owned Naruto, I would be in Palm Springs with my NEW friends. (I don't own that quote either.)**

**Chapter 8**

**Howey Sit**

"AHHHH." The two charged. Will warmed up a fire jutsu and torched several townspeople. Hidan was spinning scythe like a helicopter, laughing like a maniac. The people had morbid styles of weapons, such as pitchforks and machetes, and Will saw one person with a frying pan. Will spun-kicked someone, sending their head flying. "HEY HIDAN. 50 YARDS. BEAT THAT." Will yelled. Hidan smiled, and swiped someone's head off, sending it flying. "70 FEET. NEW RECORD. BEAT THAT." Hidan yelled back. Will and Hidan switched sides and continued fighting. "This will put me in good standings for a year." Hidan yelled, splitting a woman in half. Blood soaked the ground and the two Akatsuki's. Suddenly, "WILL." Hidan yelled. Will turned, and Hidan's head landed in his arms. It took a few seconds for it to sink in. "DEAR GOD." Will yelled. "What? Put my head back on my body." Hidan said. Will stuck it on. "IT'S BACKWARDS, FUCKTARD." Hidan yelled. Will laughed hard. He finally spun it around. "Thanks." Hidan said. "Watch this." Will said. He kicked someone in the air, and jumped, spunning around and kicking them. The body flew and knocked the demon in the head. "GOALLLLLLL." Hidan yelled. The demon roared in anger. "You're turn." Will said, kicking someone in the air. Hidan licked his finger and put it in the air. He nodded, jumped, and kicked. The body hit one of the demon's tails. "AND IT'S GOOOD." Will yelled.

The two got back to fighting the group. "This is getting horrible. I think we slaughtered three towns already." Will said. He then threw Hidan in the air. "TAKE A LOOK." Will said. Hidan looked around, then landed back on the ground. "The demon's actually taking the bodies out of the ground." Hidan said. Will sighed. "Alright. We break for the demon." Will said. "How?" Hidan asked. "We slaughter." Will said. Hidan smiled, and took off, slicing where he ran. Bodies flew everywhere. Will did a few signs. "Lightning style: Deadly Arc." Will said, and he ran, a bolt of lighting coming out of his hand. The two tore a path through the group. They finally broke through, and stared up at the demon. "Shall we?" Hidan asked. "Let's." Will said. The demon, however, didn't see them. "HEY. SHIT HEAD." Hidan yelled. "I got an idea." Will said.' What?" Hidan asked. Will grabbed a body and threw it at the demon. THUNK. The demon roared. "Now I think it's pissed." Hidan said. "Give me a boost." Will said. Hidan grabbed him and launched him into the air. He passed the demon's nose. He looked into the demon's eyes. Will felt light-headed. Then, Will shook his head. He got behind the demon's head. "HIDAN. THE DEMON CONTROL'S PEOPLE THROUGH ITS EYES." Will yelled.

"THEN TEAR THEN OUT, DUMBASS." Hidan yelled. Will sweatdropped. "THEN GET YOUR FAT ASS UP HERE WITH THAT SCYTHE." Will yelled. A few seconds later, Hidan flew through the air and flew down, slicing one of the demon's eyes. The demon screamed in pain. Will did signs, then held the sign of the rat. "Fire Style: FIREBALL JUTSU." Will yelled, and jumped infront of the demon, launching a fireball out of his mouth, burning the other eye. Will recovered and landed on the ground on his feet. Hidan landed beside him. Then a tail came out of nowhere and knocked the two into the mountain. "Ow." Will said. "I believe that is an understatement." Hidan said, as he pulled his partner out of the indent of the mountain in the shape of him. "Let's end this." Will said. He started doing handsigns. Suddenly, as if the demon knew what was happening, a tail came sailing down and smashed the ground where the two were. Hidan saved Will barely. "Thanks, dude." Will said. Hidan nodded. Will stood up slowly. The townspeople regained their consciousness and was running around screaming "AKATSUKI" or "DEMON". "Looks like we're gonna have to tenderize him first." Will said. "Tenderize?" Hidan asked. Will shook his head. "I honestly don't know where that came from." Will said.

"So tell me dude. Do you and Konan have something going?" Hidan asked. Will jumped back in shock. "What? Isn't this an odd thing to ask in this situation?" Will asked. Hidan shrugged. "Just wondering." Hidan asked. "Where are you getting at?" Will asked. "This demon just reminded me of her. Blue fur, and quite an attitude." Hidan said. Will then laughed. "Alright. You're good." Will said. "How did you and Tobi do this?" Hidan asked. "Mainly Tobi distracted him and I did the hand signs to HOWEY SIT." Will yelled. Suddenly, the eyes of the demon popped out. "AHH." Hidan yelled. Then, the empty sockets were replaced with new eyes. The two were in shock. "Oh…" Will said. "Shit." Hidan finished his sentence. The demon roared. Then, a red flash. "What the fuck?" Hidan asked. A tap on Will's shoulder shocked him. He turned, and saw an old man with a baseball bat, His eyes flashed red. "CRAZY TOWNSPEOPLE AGAIN." Will yelled, grabbing the bat and kicked the man back into the crowd. "What the fuck you gonna do with that?" Hidan asked. Will held up the bat. "Hell, I don't know. Might come in handy." Will said.

"We need to try and spar the townspeople, at least." Hidan said. Will looked at him. "Hidan. Did you get hypnotized? Or do I need to hit you over the damn head with a bat?" Will asked. Hidan shook. "Oh dear Jashin. I'm sorry." He said. He turned and sliced a woman in half. "Good boy." Will said. The demon roared. The townspeople all shifted their attention at the two. "Wait. The demon's using his roaring to guide these people. Then that means…" Will said. "We take care of the voicebox, and he can't control the people." Hidan said. Will through the bat in the air. The demon roared. Will jumped and kicked the bat. He sailed like a spear through the air, striking the back of the demon's throat. It let out a hoarse yell. "Nice kick." Hidan said. "Thanks. Now the people should be frozen for a while." He said. "I'm getting tired of this thing. I wanna just stab the bastard in the head." Hidan said. "And this is why we can't have nice things." Will said. Thw two ran at the demon. It tried to stop them by stomping them. Hidan sliced the bottom of the demon's paw. "What kinda animal would you think this is?" Will asked. "Like a…cat. Big fucking cat. With blue fur. Even more like Konan." Hidan said.

Will laughed at the dirty joke. The two jumped around the demon, confusing it. "HIDAN." WILL YELLED. "WHAT?" Hidan yelled back. "WILL YOUR BLOOD SEAL WORK ON THIS?" Will asked. "NO. IT'S FAR TOO POWERFUL FOR THAT." Hidan yelled. "DAMN." Will said, kicking the demon's eye. "LET'S SEE HOW YOU FIGHT WITH ONE FREAKING EYE." Will yelled. "TAKE CARE OF THE DEMON SEAL. I'VE GOT THE DEMON." Hidan yelled. "THANKS." Will yelled. He landed on the ground and started doing signs. "TORI." Will yelled after a few minutes, "DEMON CAPTURE JUSTU." Will yelled. Pillars surrounded the demon. Hidan did a gainer and landed beside Will. "TATSU." Will did the sign of the dragon. "DEMON SEAL." Will yelled. The pillars collapsed on the demon. The demon screamed as it got sealed. A pillar appeared in the room at the Akatsuki compound. Konan jumped up and down. "THEY DID IT." Konan yelled. Back at the battle grounds, Will was frozen in his stance. The townspeople were actually happy to see the two Akatsuki. Hidan waved his hand infront of Will's face. "Focus dude, focus." Hidan said. Will weaved, and fell backwards, only to be caught by two ANBU. "Shit." Hidan said. "We didn't see any Akatsuki today." The one ANBU said. Hidan smiled, and grabbed Will. "Thanks." Hidan said, and started the long haul back to the compound.

Will opened his eyes, and saw Konan looked at him, patting his head with a damp rag. "Did I get that demon?" Will asked. "Damn right you did." Hidan said from the corner. "I'm putting in for a damn transfer. You're way funner to fight beside then Kakuzu." He said. Will chuckled. "Thanks. Now, go take care of your ceremony." Will said. "Farewell." Hidan said, heading out. "You two did awesome." Konan said. "Thanks." Will said. He yawned. "I don't feel as bad as I did the first time." Will said. "Well, you just get your sleep." Konan said. "Thanks, imouto." He said, and fell asleep. Konan smiled. "Anytime, aniki." She said.

**Just to let you know, imouto means little sister, and akiki means big brother. Now, the four-tailed demon is sealed. What about the others? Well, we'll see. I again, I would like to think December-Chylde for help. She's my imouto. (not really, she's just 56 days younger then me, and my best friend). Anyway, rate and review. **

**Stinger peacing out. **

**(I can't think of anything at the moment.) **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine is here

**Chapter Nine is here. Should Will go on another mission? Ehh. Why not? Maybe a major fight or two. Let's just see what happens. Ahh screw it. PARTY!!**

**No, I don't own Naruto. **

**Chapter 9**

**A Break Finally**

"I'M A LAMP." Tobi yelled, running through the house with a lampshade over his head. "The shit didn't drink anything, but he's still more out of his mind then us." Deidara said to Will. They were all treated to sake by Pein. ALOTTA sake. Nobody was wearing the usual Akatsuki uniform. They were in their normal clothes. Kakuzu refused to drink any. Pein was in his office. Everyone else, including Itachi, was buzzed. Well, Kisame actually had his head in the fish tank talking to the fish. Itachi had to pull him out of it. Deidara and Will were talking in the corner. "It's nice of Pein to finally give us a break. I mean, if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have one of these." Deidara said. "Cheers." Will said, and they clinked glasses. "JERK MY CHAIN TO TURN ME ON." Tobi yelled. Will and Deidara busted up laughing when Tobi got an empty bottle smashed over his head after he said that to Hidan. "Correction, I think Tobi is drinking some. This glass has a crazy straw." Deidara picked up a glass. "Ahh." Will said. A hand touched Will's shoulder and then his neck. "Hey schexy." Konan's distinct voice, with a touch of a slur, rang out. Will sighed.

"Hey Konan." Will said. Suddenly, Deidara's hands clapped together and stuck. "What was that about?" Will asked. "Uh oh. They're going at it again." Deidara said. "Awww sick." Will said. "Deidara, take care of that somewhere else." Konan said, shooing him off. She walked up to Will. "So, Will. Thank you for saving me at that villashe." She said. "Uh…no prob. You are my partner, after all." He said. "Yeah. But…I really appreciate it." Konan said, running her hand over his cheek. "HEY. Wanna shee a really cool trick?" She asked. "Um, sure." Will said. She stuck a bottle of sake in her cleavage, then did a backbend, drinking from the bottle. "WHOA." Will said, and Deidara joined him in watching. Pein walked out. "Hey guys. How's the paAaAaAa WOW." Pein said when he saw Konan. "Did you know she could do that?" Deidara asked. "In all my years of being her teammate, I didn't." Pein said. She came back up, and Pein went back in his office. Konan saw Will and Deidara's surprised faces. "What? This was a trick just for Will, you know that right?" She asked. Deidara shook his head, finally focusing. "Sorry. I was gonna ask him a question." He said. "Will?" Konan asked. "Hyabusa." Will muttered. "I'll take that as a wow." Deidara said. "I need to talk to Will." She said. Silence. "ALONE." She said louder. Deidara took the point and walked off.

The two walked through the compound. "Anyway, thanks for saving me from that demon." She said. "Naruto? Hell. He wasn't that tough." He said. They happened to pass a window. It was snowing. "It's getting closhe to Christmash, you know." She said. "Yeah. I know." He said. Konan came to a stop to look out a window. Will followed suit. "Snow is so beautiful. So small, so innocent, so pure. But put it all together, and it can devastate lives." She said. "Like someone I know." Will said. Konan looked at him. Will just smiled. "That…is so shweet." She said. "Well, I'm just a big teddybear." He said. Konan smiled softly. "Not the last time we went to Konoha." She said. Will looked outside and snorted. A half-naked Tobi was running out in the snow, trying to find a way inside. He only had on a pair of shorts and his mask. Konan smiled. "You two shure lighten up the mood." Konan said. "Thanks. You might as well have fun while your alive." Will said. "Will…" She said. "Yeah?" Will asked. "Look up." Konan said. Will looked up, and a thing of mistletoe was hanging over their heads. He looked back down at Konan, who had a blush, and it wasn't from the drinking. "This is how I wanna thank you for saving me." She said. She glomped, and kissed Will.

The two were together for what seemed like hours, when it was only half a minute. A whistle broke them off. "WOOHOO. GETCHA SOME." Hidan yelled. "I think I saw a little tongue." Deidara said, smiling. Konan's face turned bright red, but it was with anger. "WE WERE HAVING A HEART-FELT MOMENT TILL YOU GUYSH SCREWED IT UP." She yelled, still slurring. The group laughed. "Will." "What?" Will asked. Itachi smiled. "You're supposed to grab her ass when you do that." He said softly. A loud shriek, and everyone took off running when paper started to fly dangerously close to them. "RUUUNNN." Tobi yelled, still in only shorts. She was breathing hard, infuriated. Will smiled, patting her head. "What?" She said, a little poison in her voice. Will handed her a bottle of sake. "You're the coolest, imouto." Will said, and walked off. Konan's anger melted, and she smiled, swigging the bottle of sake. She thought something was wrong, though. She was right. Suddenly, her throat felt like it was on fire. "WWWIIILLLLLLLL." She screamed. "Uh oh." Will said. "What did you do?" Deidara asked. "Put jalapeño powder in the bottle." He said. Everyone laughed.

The next morning, everyone woke up with a headache. Hidan was duct taped to the refrigerator somehow, and Kisame fell asleep in the large fish tank. Will went downstairs and opened the fridge, using Hidan's arm to open it. He grabbed a jug of cold water, and started drinking from it. His tongue felt like a cat shit, shed its fur, then had kittens in his mouth. Deidara came down the stairs, his eyes blood red. "Stop thinking so loud." Will said. "Quit breathing so loud." Deidara said. Konan joined the two, her hair in a mess. "Wow. Why does every thought hurt?" she asked. "Good question." Will said. WHAM. The three moaned in pain. Kakuzu came out, smiling. "Hello, my hungover partners." He said. "Fuck you." Deidara said. "Tobi is a hurting boy." Tobi said, walking out of his room with his hand on his head. It took all day for them to recover. Itachi actually used the Tsukuyomi on Tobi when he accidentally slammed a cabinet door. Tobi sat in the corner and cowered. "That wasn't very nice." Kisame said. "You wanna be next?" Itachi asked. Kisame shook his head quickly. "Will and…buh…Kisame. Office." Pein said, making the sound of almost throwing up. The two make their way to the office. They sat down. Pein looked sick. "Mission…buhh…for you two." He said, almost dry heaving. Will and Kisame nodded. "Reports of the next demon. It apparently moved locations. Might be located somewhere near the Villiage Hidden in the Wood." Pein said. "Hehe. Wood." Will said, chuckling. "After you recover, you can set out." Pein said, putting an ice cube to his temples.

That very next day, Kisame and Will set off for the Village Hidden in the Wood. It looked more like a little crappy village. There were some huts and a big area in the middle for a fire. "This is…anti-climatic." Kisame said. "I have a bad feeling about this." Will said. A thunderous roar. The two looked up to see a large, flying demon with five tails. "There it is." Will said. "Talk about sitting duck." Kisame said. "AHHHH." A feral scream rang out. The two spun around fast. A ninja stood right there, twitching and foaming at the mouth. "WHAT THE HELL?" Kisame yelled, and slashed. The ninja moves very quickly. More and more ninja ganged up on them. There was too many, and they were too fast. The last thing Will remembered was seeing a thick metal pipe come down, then hit him in the head. Kisame was tied up, and knocked out also. The ninja jumped and cheered. They danced around the fire.

Kisame and Will woke up in a daze. Will had a screaming headache. Even worse then his hang over the day before. It was getting dark. The two were tied upside down on a tree. "Well, pleasant situation we got here." Kisame said. "Ohhh man. How are we gonna get out of here?" Will asked. "You aren't getting out, Akatsuki bitches." A crazy woman said, coming out of nowhere. "Get us out of here." Will said. "Hmmm….NO." She said. "Wait…WHERE'S MY SWORD?" Kisame yelled. "That sword is too difficult to carry. We left it where we knocked you out." She said. "How can we get out?" Will asked. "You can't." the lady said. "WHAT DID I SAY?" Will yelled. "WHAT DID I SAY?" the lady returned. Will's hand did a quick sign. Suddenly, Will blew fire out of his mouth, and scorched the woman. "Bitch." Kisame said. "There is a way." Someone said. Someone who looked like the Kage of the village walked up. "You have to defeat me." He said. Will just smiled. "Bring it on." Will said.

**Alright. Time for a chapter break. This one took me a little while. I've been doing a lot of college stuff. Not only that, I enrolled also. Oh well, here is the chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter number 10

**Chapter number 10. Here it is. In the last chapter, Will and Kisame got captured. Now, the Kage of the village challenged one of them to a fight. Who would take up the challenge? Let's find out. **

**I don't own Naruto. DUH. **

**Chapter 10**

**Speedy Little Fuckers**

Will was untied, but Kisame had to be tied up still. They at least tied him right side up this time. The center of the village that was the firepit was now a circle arena. "Everyone here has the same trait. We're all quicker than the eye." The Kage said. Will narrowed his eyes, but suddenly the Kage was behind him. He punched Will's kidneys so fast Will couldn't feel any pain for a few seconds. Suddenly, a scream, and more of the Jounin joined in. "You said just you." Will said. "Oh well." He said, smiling. The Jounin with the Kage were too much for Will. One would kick him into the air, while another kicked him in the air, and then another would launch him farther into the air, while one more heel dropped him to the ground. They were jumping off of the huts to attack. The last one punched him to the ground. "Man, they're speedy little fuckers." Kisame said. Everyone cheered. Kisame sighed. Suddenly, Will's arm moved. Kisame looked, and saw Will get up slowly. "Holy shit he's tough." Kisame said. Will stood up, his right eye bleeding and his lip busted. A Jounin ran at him. Will grabbed the ninja and snapped his neck. Another Jounin jumped, and Will kicked him in the jaw, shattering it.

The Kage stepped in. He lunged at me. I sidestepped, and grabbed his arm. "Bad idea." Will said, calmly. He twisted the Kage's arm, resulting in a compound break. The blood of the Kage dripped everywhere. "Why are you guys so good though?" Will asked. "The Five-Tailed Demon." The Kage said. Will's eyes narrowed. "And where is it?" Will asked, untying Kisame. The Kage just smiled. "Have you not looked close enough?" The Kage asked. Will looked closer. "His ears…are pointed." Kisame said. "I saw that too. Wait. His nose…too sharp…" Will said. The Kage laughed, and snapped his arm back into place. It healed instantly. "Oh…" "…Fuck." The two said. The Kage yelled, as his body started to mold into what looked like a giant eagle. "Oh piss. That was an illusion." Kisame said, grabbing his sword. "Well, looks like it's time to take down this bird." Will said. The eagle laughed. "It would take more than you two to defeat me." It said. "You're right." Will said. He bit his thumb. Blood came out. Will then did a hand sign. "SUMMONING JUTSU: SHERA." Will yelled. Suddenly, the earth shook. The ground started to up heave. Lava exploded out, as a large phoenix burst out. "Wow. You didn't tell me this happened." Kisame said. "A lot happens when you drink, my friend." Will said.

The phoenix sang out, and attacked the demon. As the two in the air battled, this left the rest of the villagers to the two Akatsuki. Whoever attacked them got killed. Kisame shredded a guy's skin like cheese. "That's beautiful." Kisame said, as blood ran off of his sword, and shreds of skin fell off. "Dude. That's fucked up even for me." Will said. Kisame just smiled. "I think it's time for some action." Will said, as the eagle fell out of the sky. "It's knocked out. But not for long." Will said. The phoenix had disappeared. Will started the hand signs. Half way through the eagle stirred. Kisame raced forward and jumped on the eagle. The demon's tails, which looked more like tail feathers, were moving around. Kisame jumped down and deflected a tail that would have struck Will with his sword. Finally, Will yelled, "DEMON CAPTURE JUTSU." A pillar came down and stuck the demon against the ground, as more surrounded it. "DEMON SEAL." The pillars collapsed, and encased the demon. What looked like the body of the man was in the middle of the wreckage, dead. "Well, another job well done." Kisame said. Will was froze. "Oh, yeah dip shit." Kisame said to himself, and caught Will and ran back to the compound.

Will awoke to none other than Konan. "Hey bud." She said. Will sat up slowly. "Hey." He said. "Missed you. It's boring here." She said. "Deidara won't even play jokes?" He asked. "Not since Tobi. He's too damn stupid for Deidara." She said. "Tobi is a good boy." The voice was heard. The two looked, and saw Tobi, the door open. "Tobi…WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" Will yelled. "TOBI IS A GOOD BOY. I WANTED TO SAY HI. WHY IS KONAN-SEMPAI IN HERE?" Tobi said hurriedly. Will chucked a sandal across the room, drilling Tobi in the head. Tobi walked away. Will sighed. "He's perfect for taking out your stress, besides Hidan." Will said. Konan just sighed and smiled. Will got up slowly. "Where you going?" She asked. "Get some food. Me nearly being ate gave me an appetite." Will said. As he made his way downstairs, Pein stopped him. "Good job on that demon." He said. "No prob." Will said. He was used to this. He needed a vacation, or something. He's been pulling missions like crazy lately. Him and Konan have been exhausted. That party was the first glimpse of a vacation he's seen. He got to the fridge and opened it. Nothing. "Damn it." Will said. "Oh, Will." Konan's voice rang. Will turned, and saw a tupperware bowl full of goulash. Will's tongue hung out.

"Is this yours?" Will asked. She smiled. He remembered the last time he had her goulash. It nearly gave him an orgasm. She handed him the bowl filled with basically sex. "Thank you so much, Konan." Will said. He opened the lid and smelled it. His eyes rolled back into his head. Konan giggled. "Your welcome." She said. Will dug in. When he was done, he washed the bowl. "Thanks again, partner." He said. He gave her a peck on the cheek, and went to find Deidara. Maybe they could find something fun to do. "Will." Pein's voice said. Will stopped. "Yes?" Will said, frustrated. "Are you able to…" "For the love of God. How many demons have I taken down? The world ain't gonna end just yet." Will said. Pein sweatdropped. "Um…I was just gonna ask you if you were able to find some time tomorrow. Zetsu is taking care of some wolfs bane, and he needs some help. He requested you." He said. Will chewed on his cheek. "Ahhh, what the hell. I'll do it." Will said.

That next day, Will walked out to Zetsu's garden. "Hello. Whazzup dog." "Doing alright. Heard you needed some help with wolfs bane." He said. "True dat. Poisonous shit. Don't get stung by it. Or just plain touch it without gloves." Zetsu said. "Alright." Will said. He already had some work clothes on, and put on gloves. He went to work pulling some weeds, and then transplanting the poisonous plant. Zetsu talked to each one he planted, reminding Will of a crazy cat lady. When it was all over, the two stood back and looked over their work. "Whewww. Not bad." Will said. "Good 'nough fo the bitches I date. It'll hold." Zetsu said. Then, a rustle in the leaves. Itachi was walking towards them. "Zetsu, your presence is needed." He said. Zetsu nodded and walked off. Will started to go in that direction, but Itachi's hand stopped him. "I need to talk to you." He said. "What?" Will asked. "Pein was a little distraught from your comment, no matter how true it was. Remember, he was the one who brought you in. I couldn't have cared less." Itachi said. "Yeah. I just got done fighting a demon, and I'm a little on edge. I'll go apologize." Will said. Itachi just smirked. "You need to go in, then." Itachi said. Will nodded, and walked towards the compound. Itachi opened the door for Will. He walked in. "Why is it so damn dark?" Will asked. The lights came on. Will gasped.

**Hmm. I wonder what it is. Yes, there wasn't a lot of humor, but I'll make it up in the next one. I've been listening to the theme song to Thunder Cats a lot lately, so I had to make a little more fighting in it. If that doesn't make sense to you, don't feel so bad, cause it didn't to me either. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. Ok, I just watched Hellboy 2, and I FUCKING LOVED IT. There's a part in here from the movie, cause I think that it would be appropriate. Lol. Anyway, here it is. **

**I don't own Naruto, dummy. Or Hellboy. **

Chapter 11

Whoa

Will gasped. "SURPRISE." All the Akatsuki yelled. There was a huge banner that said, "Happy Birthday, Will." Streaming across the room. "WHOA." Will yelled. "What do you think, un? We have confetti, balloons, sake, and a lot of cake, un." Deidara said, pointing to the huge cake in the middle of the room. "Wow. Did Konan bake this?" Will asked. "Yes, she did. Speaking of which, where is she?" Pein asked. Everyone was stumped. "SURPRISE." A yell. Konan popped out of the cake, sporting a green bikini. "AHH." Every guy yelled, and fell backwards, all with bleeding noses. Even Itachi had to hang on to a table, and calmly wipe his nose. Will got up. "Well, hehe, she did get my favorite color." Will said. Everyone sweatdropped. *BOOM* A door flew open. "PAARRYYYYY." Tobi screamed, running through the room. "Haha. I can't argue." Kisame said.

Confetti flew through the room. A disco ball came from the ceiling. "When the hell did we get that?" Pein asked. "I dunno. I found it in the attic, un." Deidara said. There was a clanging of bottles, and Zetsu came in with a dolly loaded down with cases of sake. "This is gonna be the BEST BIRTHDAY EVER." Will yelled. There was a scratching, and Tobi was in the corner playing DJ. "DJ Good Boy is in the house." Tobi said, rocking the compound. Everyone grabbed cake and sake, digging in. Konan got on a loose shirt and sweatpants, and took a seat next to Will. "Happy Birthday." She said. "How did you guys know?" Will asked. "The calendar in your room had today circled, and "My B-Day" written." Konan said. "Oh yeah. Forgot about that." Will said. "WHO FUCKING CARES. WHO WANTS MORE SAKE?" Hidan screamed over the music. Everyone held up a bottle and cheered. Even Kakuzu was in on the fun. Tobi switched to a rap song, and everyone was dancing with a bottle of sake in either one or both hands.

Several hours later, everyone besides Will and Deidara was passed out. They were sitting on a wide set of stairs. "Yo…you know vat main?" Will slurred. "Vat, un?" Deidara managed to still say un while intoxicated. "I need…I need a song." Will said. He hit the DJ booth, and Tobi, who was passed out on the booth, fell off. Will found a song. "And here's mo sake, un." Deidara said, holding up a bottle. The song started by whistling. "Main. I need mo sake for this." Deidara said. Will started to sing. "I can't smile….without ooo. I..i can't smile without yooo." Will sang, which he thought was good. Course, you can always sing better when smashed. Half way through the song, Deidara started in. "Ooo." He began. "You know I caaaaan't smile without yooou." Deidara put his right arm on Will's shoulders, while Will put his left arm on Deidara's shoulder. They began rocking left to right, singing. They hit repeat, and listened to it again. "You know I caaan't smile without yoo." They both sang. "You know, you know, you know. This song…ishh not for you, deidei. Actually, fuck eet. It is partially for you." Will said. "You know…your righty. I can't smile without you main. Shoe and meh are par..parc…parn…damn it, un. PARTNERS. That was the word, un. We be partnersh in crime. Ever since Sasori died, it'sh bean borin'. Even though he hated me, that bastard was fun to play pranks on, un." Deidara said. "Ok, main. You're getting a little bity gay on me." Will said. "I'm drunk. Blame the sake. So, who elsh does this song go to? I bet I know…KONAN." Deidara said. Will hung his head. "Shesh so coo, main." Will said. There was a silence. At the end of the song, the two held the last note. "YOOUUUUUUUUU." Before they both passed out.

The morning after. Will and Deidara were passed out on the stairs. Tobi, if you remember, fell off the DJ stand. Konan was drooling on the table. All 6 Peins were duct taped to the ceiling. Well, one was actually taped to the ceiling fan. Hidan was, yet again, taped to the fridge. Kisame had sushi drawn on his face with a permanent marker. Itachi called it quits early, while Kakuzu was bound by his own limbs to a column. Half of the cake was gone, and there were empty bottles everywhere. Itachi came in, and snickered at his teammates. "WAAAAKE UUUUUP." He screamed. Everyone jumped and covered his or her ears. Then, everyone turned to Itachi, bloodshot eyes and menacing faces. For the first time, Itachi was a little scared. From a bird's eye view of outside, you saw one black blob run out, then several coming after it. "AHHHHH." Itachi yelled, running from his hung over teammates. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU, UN." Deidara yelled, leading the pack.

An hour later, Itachi was taped to a wall with his eyes covered, and had to listen to Tobi talk for three hours straight. All that was heard outside was screams of horror. "Ahh. Sweet revenge." Kisame said, with an ice pack to his temple. "Thanks for the sweet party guys." Will said. "Least we could do, un." Deidara said. Zetsu walked in with a bandage wrapped around his arm. "What happened to you man?" Will asked. "I guess I got so drunk last night that I got hungry…and tried to gnaw on my arm." He said. "Ouch." Will said. Pein's voice rang out. "Will. Deidara. I got a mission for you." He said. "BOOYAH." They said, and ran up to Pein's office. When they got there, Pein was sitting in his chair, his fingertips together. "It's been quite a while since we checked on Konoha. Go check on the 9 tailed demon." He said. "Hai." They said. They sprang out of the office, and started to head towards village. "So, do you wanna be stealthy or blow shit up, un?" Deidara asked. "Well, let's hang low for a bit, then when we're done we blow shit up." He said. Deidara just smiled. They traveled for a while then found the walls approaching in the distance. "We wait till night." Will said.

The sun melted away till darkness flooded over the land. The two snuck into the town stealthily. They hid in the shadows, tracking the demon. Will popped around a corner and looked into a window. Will pointed. Naruto was asleep. "I say we blow him up." Deidara said softly. "No. As much as I would love to join you, leader-sama would have our heads." Will said. "Who goes there?" a voice calls out. "Shit." Will said softly, recognizing the voice as Kakashi's. He grabbed Deidara and spun around the corner and ran down the alley. They sprinted hard and reached the other side of town. Lights flashed. "FREEZE." A voice rang out. The two looked up and saw lights on them, and shinobi surrounding them. Tsunade walked up to the circle slowly. "You don't think that we weren't expecting you again?" She asked. All the shinobi grabbed a kunai. "Any last words?" Tsunade asked. Deidara smiled. "KATSU." A voice rang out. The two exploded, sending shinobi everywhere. Deidara created two clones of clay when the lights flashed. Deidara and Will was standing on a roof, laughing. "Art is a bang, un." Deidara said, his hand still in the sign.

**Alright. Time for some crazy action. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright. I'm back. Time for a new chapter. **

**I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd get rid of Naruto and call the anime another name. **

Chapter 12

Hoofing it

Will and Deidara were laughing ontop the building. "Come on Deidara. Let's have some fun." Will said, sending fire balls everywhere. Deidara smirked, making building explode. Suddenly, a voice in the back of the two's head rang out. "Get back to base. We got a new recruit." Peins voice rang out. "Fine." The two said at the same time. Suddenly, Kakashi came out of nowhere with a Lightning Blade, hitting Will hard in the side. He flew into the wall. "WILL." Deidara yelled. He growled, surrounding Kakashi in clay. "KATSU." He yelled, but it blew up a log.

Deidara looked all around. Kakashi appeared and disappeared. Deidara then just barely dodged a Chidori. Deidara smirked and send spiders at Kakashi, which blew up. Kakashi just came kept dodging.

"DAMN." Deidara yelled. Kakashi appeared behind him. Deidara gasped as a kunai went right into his back. Will got up, and saw what happened. "DEIDARA." Will yelled. He rushed up and went to hit Kakashi, but Kakashi drove the kunai deeper, piercing Deidara's heart. Will yelled in rage and hit Kakashi with a hard right, knocking him away. Deidara hit the roof, coughing blood. "No. Deidara. Say something bro." Will said.

Deidara opened his eyes. "Will…" He said softly. "Stay with me." Will said. "Will. I want you to have this." Deidara held out his hand, holding the ring. NO DEIDARA. YOU'RE NOT GONNA DIE." Will yelled. "I'm leaving Will. Don't weep for me. We had a good run." Deidara said, his eyes closing. "No…DEIDARA. DON'T GO." Will yelled. Kakashi suddenly sprang up behind Will. Will turned with a kunai and drove it deep into Kakashi's stomach. Kakashi's mask seeped red. "Die." Will said, twisting the kunai and kicked Kakashi off the roof. Suddenly, Deidara was engulfed in clay. Will held his ring. "Bye, brother." Will said, running off. He got a long ways away before a huge explosion rocked the ground. Will wiped his eyes, running back to the hide out.

He opened the door, walking in. "Where's Deidara? Idiot owes me money." Hidan asked. Will kicked him against the wall. "WHOA WHOA HELL. WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Hidan yelled. Pein walked downstairs. "What?" He asked. Will threw the ring at Pein, who caught it. "What happened?" He asked. "Kakashi." Was the only word Will muttered. A girl with dirty blonde hair walked in. "Hewwo." She said, a smile on her face. Will turned and looked her in the eye. "Meep." She said, he eyes widening. He stormed off to his room. "Poor kid. Deidara was his best friend." Hidan said.

Will was in his room for the rest of the day. Konan knocked. "Will?" She asked. Nothing. She opened the door to find him face down on the bed. "Will? Are you ok?" She asked. "Hmm." Is all he said. "Will…I'm sorry. I know Deidara was your best friend…but it happens." She said. Will sighed. Another knock. Konan saw it was the new girl and left. "Eh…Will?" the girl's voice asked. Will sat up. The girl shook a little. "I heard…about your best friend…I'm sorry. I baked some rainbow cake. I hope….you like it." She said, setting down a bowl with a piece of cake in it. "Thanks." Will said, his voice barely audible. "By the way, you can call me Aya." She said. Will just nodded, as Aya walked off.

He walked back downstairs a while later. Aya was following Pein, with a smile on her face. "Sheesh. She hasn't stopped following him for an hour." Hidan said, sprawled out on the couch. "Must like him." Kakuzu said. Will just sat down. "You ok?" Kakuzu asked. "Fine." Will said. Kisame walked by, humming "Under the Sea". Will sighed, reclining. A blue haired girl poked her head into his view. "Hey." Will said with a small smile. Konan sighed. "Hey…I gotta talk to you. Listen Will…this is hard to say. But I don't think we can see each other anymore." She said. Will was frozen. "It's not you, it's me." She said, walking off.

Hidan and Kakuzu got out of their seats and started to walk backwards slowly, carefully watching the shinobi. Will didn't move for about a minute. Will folded back down the recliner. Kakuzu and Hidan flinched. Will just calmly walked outside. "Wow…that went…well." Hidan said. Suddenly, a massive yell rang out as everything started to shake. "SHIT SHIT SHIT." Hidan screamed, trying to find something to hang on to. Pein stumbled in. "WHAT'S WRONG?" He yelled. "IT'S WILL." Kakuzu yelled. The earthquake slowly stopped, and Will walked back inside, walking back upstairs. Everyone's eyes were huge. Konan hugged Pein's arm. "He gonna be alright?" she asked. "I hope." He said.

Will was in his room for another day. "What's up with him?" Itachi asked Hidan. "Well, from my perspective, Life just took a big Cleveland Steamer on his chest." Hidan said. Itachi nodded. Aya walked by, knocking on his door. "Don't that's a death trap." Hidan said. The door opened slowly, and Hidan hoofed it out of there, not wanting to be any part of it. Aya entered, and closed the door. "I'll admit. She's got more guts than me." Kakuzu said, walking away.

Will sat on his bed. Aya sat beside him. "Are you ok?" She asked. Will was silent. She sighed. "Hey…you can talk to me…" She said. "I could only talk to two people. Deidara and Konan." He said. She bit her lip. "And Konan's with Pein…" She said, looking at the floor "Serious?" He asked. She nodded. Will sighed. "Figured. She was one to go for power." He said. Aya coughed, but Will heard the sadness. "You had hopes to be with him, didn't you?" He asked. She nodded softly.

She sighed. Will put an arm around her shoulder. He didn't know why, but for some reason, it felt like the thing to do. She hugged his waist. "Konan…I hated her the first time I saw her." She said. Will sighed. "Hey….Aya?" He asked. She looked at him, her eyes were a soft blue color that seemed to cut right through him. Any bad emotions he had, just melted away. He smiled softly. "That cake was the best." He said. Aya's smiled softly, then buried her head in his chest.

"You think she's alive?" Hidan asked. Itachi shrugged. "I ain't gonna knock." Kisame said. Pein walked by with Konan holding his arm. "What are you idiots doing?" He asked. "Seeing what's up with Will." Kisame said. "Deidara died. I dumped him. Case closed." Konan said. They walked away. "You know, if Deidara were alive, he's totally rip out Konan. What a biatch." Hidan said. "Poor Will. He doesn't deserve this. Let's go mess with Konan's room." Kisame said. "Good idea." Hidan said, smirking. They ran off, chuckling.

About an hour later, a scream filled the room. Will and Aya looked up. "Konan." They said, and got up slowly. They walked outside and saw her jumping up and down, yelling. "What happened?" He asked Kisame. He was chuckling. "Hidan and I screwed with her room. We got your bad, dog." Kisame said. Will smirked. "Thanks." He said. Hidan walked up beside him. "Apparently, someone glued her bed to the ceiling and scorched all her origami." He said. Will snickered. "And nailed her drawers on her dresser drawers and her closet door shut." Kisame said. "Nice." Will said.

That next week was hell for Konan. Kisame snuck into her shampoo stash and put hair dye in her shampoo. She came out hollering and cussing, with bright green hair. Will was laughing, and he found someone that finally understood him. He put an arm around Aya, who smiled. "I'm glad I found you." Will said. "Me too." Aya said, smiling. That next day, Hidan pulled a classic an put a bucket of water over her door, and when she heard Pein wanted her in his office, she came out and got splashed.

Zetsu even helped out. He strategically placed poison ivy in her clothes. "God I can't stop itching." Konan said, scratching herself all over. "Hahaha FUNNY SHIT DOG." Zetsu said.

**Alright. Here's the next chapter. I know, I added a sudden character. Shut it. Anyway, R&R. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Time for a new chapter. I know, I suddenly added a character. Leave it be. Just a recap, her name is Aya. She's got long dirty blonde hair, a med-nin and specializes in fire jutsu. Now, on to the story. **

**If I owned Naruto…There would be a lot more Pein in it. **

Chapter 13

A New Team

"Wakey wakey Will." Aya said, knocking on Will's door. "Meh." Is all she heard. "Wiiiillll. Get up. I made rainbow cake." She said. Not an instant later, the door opened. "I'm up." He said quickly. She giggled. "Good. Pein-sama wanted to see us." She said. Will grumbled. "Can I get some breakfast first?" he asked. "Not yet." She said, taking his hand and leading him to Pein's room.

"Come in." Pein's voice rang out. The two walked in, seeing Pein sitting there with Konan standing behind him. Will plopped down in one of the chairs and leaned back. "What's up Pein?" Will asked. "You two are now a team." He said. Will sat up a little bit. "Really?" Aya asked. Pein nodded. "Sweet…wait that's it?" He asked. Pein nodded. Will got up. "Well, my job's done." He said, turning to leave.

"Will…" Pein said. Will stopped. "Kakashi's still alive." Pein said. Will just opened the door. Aya walked out, and Will closed the door behind them. They walked downstairs. "Morning." Hidan said. "Yo." Aya said. "Sup." Will said. Will opened the cabinet door. "Where….is….my…peanut butter?" Will asked, his voice stern. "It was Hidan." Itachi said. "Bull. It was Kisame." Hidan said. "I don't even like peanut buter." Kisame said.

"What's wrong?" Aya asked. "Will has a major food fetish for PB. I suggest you run before he explodes." Hidan whispers. "Oh, I thought Kisame got some peanut butter at the store yesterday? Aya asked. Will tuned, his brown eyes burning. Kisame waved his arms. "I DID. BUT SOMEONE TOOK IT." Kisame shouted in defense. Zetsu walked downstairs whistling, and putting a jar of peanut butter back in the cabinet. Will's eye twitched. "Oh sorry man. Yo dog. I didn't mean to. I was hungry for some finger food and forgot to put the shit back. Sorry dog." Zetsu said. Will sighed. "That's fine." He said.

That next day, Aya was eating some toast. Will came down. "Hey Aya. What you having?" he asked. "Marmite on toast." She said. Will blinked. "Marmite?" he asked. "Yesh. It's a yeast extract. It's a by-product of brewing alcohol. Try." She said, giving him the toast. He took a bite, and his eyes flew open, and handed it back to Aya. He chewed a few times before swallowing. "Wow…that's strong." He said. "I know hehe. I love it." She said, eating away. Will walked over and got a big drink "Ok hun?" she asked. He turned around. "It won't go down." He said, coughing a little.

Then, Will started choking. "Will?" Aya asked. His face turned red, and he grabbed at his throat. "Oh shat." She said as he hit the ground. She ran over, putting him on his back. She put her hands on his throat as blue chakra came from her hands. Will started to slowly breathe again. "Holy piss." Will said, coughing. "You ok, hun?" She asked. "Nearly killed me." Will said, getting up. "What happened?" She asked. "Food allergy, I guess." He said.

"Will. Aya. My office now." A voice rang out. "Damn." They both said, walking to Pein's office. It was the exact same thing as the day before. Konan standing behind Pein, who was sitting at his desk. "Mission for you two." He said. "Uh huh…" Will said. "There's a guy with alotta money that's hiring and keeping bijuu's out of our site. Find him, and kill him. We have leads to believe that he is at the Village Hidden in the Sound." He said. "Great. With luck, we'll get jumped by Orochimaru." Aya said. "Wrong, Aya. Remember, you're a girl. And we're also older than 12 years old." He said. Aya busted out laughing.

The two set out for the Sound. "Well, find this douche bag and kill him." Aya said. "Yeah. I didn't sleep very well last night. If anyone gives us trouble, I'm gonna be in a very bad mood." Will said. They arrived in the town, and looked around. "God this place gives me the creeps." Will said. "You the creeps? Every guy here's looking at me like I'm a slab of bacon." She said. And she was true. Every guy there was drooling at her, and trying to get closer to her slowly. "Please excuse me." Will said, back handing a guy in his way, sending him launching into another big crowd. The two walked through the gap, and walked around a corner.

"What was the guy's name?" he asked. "Tsubaki was his last name. That's all it gives." Aya said. They stopped and looked slightly to the left, and saw a huge building with a sign in the front that said "Tsubaki Enterprises". "Well…that was easy." Will said. "Yeah…too easy." Aya said. The two walked up to the building, and walked in slowly. They entered a room, and the door slammed behind them. The room immediately turned pitch black. Aya grabbed Will's arm. "I don't like the dark." She said, hugging his arm.

As they walked further into the room, the light suddenly flashed on. Will squinted a little bit, and looked around. The two were surrounded by about 500 ninja's and bodyguards. "Welcome, Akatsuki scum, to your grave." Tsubaki's voice rang out. "Give up now Tsubaki! Before we wipe out your whole company!" Will yelled out. Aya let go of Will's arm. "Hahaha. Everyone, kill them." Tsubaki said. Aya smirked, her hair slowly turning red, her eyes turning red as well. Will was a little shocked. "Aya?" He asked. "Yesh?" She asked with a smirk, as she pulled a large black scythe out of her cloak.

A group of five guards ran up, and Aya spun her scythe, slicing them in half with a laugh. Blood splashed on her. "God I love this job." She said. Will smirked. "I think I love you even more." Will said, holding up his hand. "Earth Style: Sword of Slaughter." Will said. The ground around him started to glow red, as a sword stuck out of the ground. He grabbed the hilt, pulling the large sword out of the ground, resting it on his shoulder. "Shall we?" Will asked, smirking. "We shall." Aya said. They charged, yelling and chopping. The sword, which was as big as a person, sliced through the bodies like butter. Aya liked to play with her food first, such as cutting off all their limbs first before killing them.

After a good hour of battle, the two stood victorious and covered in blood. The two looked up at the balcony, holding a very scared Tsubaki. "How bout a boost?" Aya asked with a smirk. Will chuckled, holding out his arm. Aya jumped on his arm, as Will pulled back and threw Aya, sending her through a glass into room. The man was trying to get out of the room. Aya's red eyes shined as an evil smirk crossed her lips. Her hair was wet and dripping with blood, as was her once clean scythe.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you." Aya said, a deranged smirk on her face. "I..i…i…i…I'll stop?" He asked. Aya sweat dropped. "You're an idiot." She said. Will yawned and stretched, his back popping. A few seconds later, he heard a scream and the sound of blood splattering. Will smiled. Suddenly, a safe came flying at Will. "HOLY MOTHER OF…" Will yelled and moved out of the way as the safe hit the ground, sticking in the ground.

Will flailed. "What the hell?" Will asked as Aya jumped out of the balcony and landed gracefully on the ground. "Merry Christmas." She said, giggling. Her hair turned back to blond, and her eyes back to blue. Will got the safe out, and looked it over. Will kicked it, and the door opened. "Well that was easy." Aya said, and her eyes shined when she saw all the money in there. "Kakuzu's gonna shit himself." Will said with a smile, before grabbing the money and tucking it in a bag.

**Mruahaha…..whatever. R&R DAMN IT**


End file.
